


stupidity, and love

by watergator



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22861903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watergator/pseuds/watergator
Summary: dan and phil go the beach in the middle of the night
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 8
Kudos: 100





	stupidity, and love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chiridotalaevis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiridotalaevis/gifts).



Waves crash and wind whistles. 

It’s far too cold and bitter for them to be on the sand, but the idea had come to them late at night with the moon twinkling above them and they’d been too giddy to try and think of reasons  _ not  _ to sneak out of Phil's parents house and head down to the beach that was only a short walk away.

They’d packed a bag, coats zipped up to their chins and hats knitted with love fit snugly over their heads.

The air is biting against the small sliver of skin the have showing, and when Dan looks at Phil, the tip of his nose has gone red, glowing like a bulb.

Dan laughs, but his voice is lost to the wind, carrying it far away into the ocean where waves climb taller than trees and mountains and come crashing down into a foamy wash of greens and blues and blacks that all blend together like running watercolour.

The moon is hidden between a few thin clouds spread sparsely across the night velvet sky. Every now and then she’ll show her face, reflecting the crystal like beauty against the shimmering changes of the water beneath her glow.

Phil looks up with childlike wonder every time she becomes visible once again. His eyes go round and his jaw goes slack before his face is pinched into a grin, and he turns to Dan to say,

“It’s a full moon!”

Dan laughs again, but this time Phil’s close enough to hear. He laughs with him and leans in, close enough that their lips barely brush together.

Dan licks at his own, like he can taste the faint moment of Phil’s there.

He grins when he shouts over the sound of another crashing wave,

“You’re not gonna go full werewolf on me, are you?”

Phil grins before he bares his teeth and his brows furrow. He growls before he lunges and snaps his teeth in Dan’s face making him splitter out a surprised giggle, before taking a few fumbling steps back.

They both fall about laughing and Phil rests his head against Dan’s chest, having to slouch his shoulders just a little bit to make it fit.

“I’m freezing,” he hears him mumble into his coat. Dan just wraps him up in his arms and holds him, close and tight.

“Stay close to me then,” Dan tells him, kissing the brim of his hat. He doubts Phil can feel it, but it doesn’t stop him. He wants to kiss and feel and be with Phil in every sense, every way.

“Like penguins,” Phil comments from the comfort of Dan’s coat and Dan laughs, loud and hearty that even the ocean can’t drown him out.

“Yeah,” Dan smiles, pulling Phil away so he can see him under the dim light of the moon and admire him still. “Like penguins.”

Phil smiles, the place around his eyes goes crinkled and deep, like lines of previous laughter there as a reminder and it makes Dan’s chest grow tight in his chest.

That feeling is unraveled when Phil leans forward and kisses him. It’s slow and sweet and warmer than any knitted hat or expensive coat can make him.

Phil’s lips feel like home; understanding and welcome and when he kisses him, it’s like he’s falling in love all over again.

They break away when a wave crashes against a rock with a heavy slam, and water droplets go flying like stray bullets. They scream and laugh as it comes raining down on them, showering them in an icy cold wetness that has them shaking it off like dogs.

Phil’s doubled over with laughter and Dan’s watching him with tears in his eyes.

“You’re stupid,” Dan tells him once he’s stood back up.

Phil’s eyes flit between his eyes and his lips. It makes Dan swallows, his Adam’s apple bobs in his throat as he does so.

“ _ We’re  _ stupid,” he corrects him with a whisper barely audible.

“I like being stupid with you,” Dan tells him, wrapping his arms around the back of his neck, crossing his wrists over one another rather lazily.

“I reckon we’re bad influences on one another,” Phil says with a quirk of his brows.

“This was your idea,” Dan tells him and Phil just slaps his arm.

“I remember you saying you wanted to go for a walk,” Phil counteracts and Dan just shuts him up with a kiss to the lips.

Phil laughs against him and Dan eats it up like it’s the best thing he’s ever had in his life.

“I hate you,” Phil mutters against their lips, still pushing and pulling away from each other; not a fully formed kiss but rather like a dance of their lips together, still wanting more and more.

Dan giggles and once again the roar of the ocean overbears him with each roll of its waves, but Dan doesn’t care, because when Phil rests his head against his chest again, his heart still beats, loud and hard and  _ real. _

He holds him and kisses his little bobble hat again and doesn’t dream of letting go, even if they’re sprayed with icy water or bitten by bitter wind again.

“I hate you too,” he grins. 

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday natasha! i hope you have the most incredible day ever <3 ty for being a wonderful human being + friend !!


End file.
